A typical day with Hetalia!
by Ashry 42
Summary: "I was wearing autumn clothes, so I was very cold. I balled my fists and shoved them as far as I could into the pockets of my pitifully thin raincoat, which wasn't even very deep since they were small pockets." Will include the Axis, the Allies, and the Nordics. Short One-shot. Rated T just to be safe because of Romano's language.


_**AN:** Hi guys ! This Hetalia fanfic is special; I included one of my characters in it, but don't worry it will still mostly focuse on the Hetalia characters._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia. It rightfully belongs to it's owner Hidekaz Himaruya. I am not trying to make profit out of it. Just practicing my writing skills with my favorite manga !_

**.**

** .**

**.**

* * *

**A typical day… with Hetalia!**

It was night time and cold as I walked down the streets heading home. The temperature was around 7 degrees Celsius. I don't know what that is in Fahrenheit so think of it as the type of weather you get at the beginning of winter.

What's funny is that only a few days ago it was still warm and suddenly about three days ago it just abruptly changed. We went from warm weather during the whole of September to an abrupt change in the first week of October; it's like a watch or a timer: at 7:59 it's warm and when the hand of the clock hits 8:00 it's suddenly cold.

Yet I was wearing autumn clothes, so I was very cold. I balled my fists and shoved them as far as I could into the pockets of my pitifully thin raincoat, which wasn't even very deep since they were small pockets. I nuzzled deep into my slim green scarf. I had regretted putting my hair up in a ponytail because my ears were now exposed to the cold, and my nose felt frozen even though it wasn't extremely cold, I just get cold easily. I walked briskly home, trying to get there as fast as I could without running.

But at that moment I had been thinking about Hetalia. I was thinking about how each of the countries would react to this kind of weather. And so I imagined them walking with me.

"Damn it! I'm fucking freezing!" Romano complained to no one in particular, clinging tightly to his coat as if it would disappear any minute.

"Veeee~… It really is cold…" His brother added with a slight shiver.

"This weather is warm, da?" Russia smiled his typical cute/scary smile. I rolled my eyes. _Of course Russia would say something like that_, I thought.

"Whaaaat?! Are you crazy? This is _definitely_ _not_ warm weather!" Romano restrained himself from adding 'bastard' at the end. Even he knows not to get into a fight with Russia.

"Well I agree that it's not exactly warm." England added. "But it's not cold either. This is the kind of weather I'm used to. You could still go out with a short sleeve shirt."

Both Italian brothers stared at him like he was insane.

I chuckled. _Typical English man_.

"I think it's OK." America said. "Not too cold." Yet he had his hands in his jacket. Although whether it be for style of just to protect his hands form the cold, I didn't know. He caught me looking at him and gave me a questioning look but smiled at me nontheless. I simpered and turned my head back ahead.

"You just need to get used to it." Germany announced. "It's not too hard. I usually train in cool weather; it helps me keep my strength up."

Veneziano leaned toward his brother. "And then they wonder why I don't want to train with him." He muttered. Romano nodded. Unfortunately, even though Germany was a few steps behind he still heard.

"Hey!" He glared at Italy. "When we get back you'll have 100 more laps to do!"

Veneziano whined in reply.

"I agree with Italy. There is just no way you can consider this not to be cold." France said. Then he turned to England and added with a grin "Maybe that's why your brain doesn't work very well; its frozen most of the time."

"Shut up you frog!" England retorted. "At least I'm not a wuss and I don't complain about everything."

France pouted.

"It's about the same temperature as in my country, so I don't really mind." Japan stated.

"I think its fine. I'm used to cold weather anyway." Canada murmured.

"Did someone just speak?" America declared, pretending to look around. Of course he knew it was Canada, he just liked messing with him.

Canada sighed. _Some things never change,_ he thought.

I turned to look at him. _Aww, poor Canada. Always alone._ I thought, then added to myself, _I know exactly how that feels. _I went to walk beside him. "Don't worry, I can see you!" I beamed. He acknowledged me by giving me a small timid smile.

"This is nothing to me!" China boasted. "It can get pretty cold in my country."

"I really like snow so I don't mind the cold that comes with it." Finland joined, in his usual perky mood.

Sweden just grunted in reply.

"Yeah, snow's fun!" Denmark cheered.

"I guess." Norway added in his usual monotone voice. _Is there no way to cheer this guy up?_ I thought.

Iceland didn't bother saying anything.

Finally I had made it to my apartment. I took out my keys with my almost frozen hands, opened the door and went in.

* * *

_**AN:** I hoped you enjoyed it ! I'm sorry I didn't put all of the characters, I just put my favorite ones. And I know, that makes a lot of favorites, doesn't it ? I just like a lot of Hetalia characters and I can't chose one in particular. Although, when it comes to the Italian brothers, I do have a small preferance for Romano. And with the Nordics, I like all of them exept i'm not too fan of Denmark. And I'm not particularly interested in China, but I thought that since I was putting the Allies I couldn't leave him out of it. _

_Please review ! Reviews make any writer happy !_


End file.
